


Darkest Of Marks

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Description of a robbery/mugging, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Edward Nygma, Protective Edward Nygma, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Ever since the reunification of Gotham, Oswald and Edward have been inseparable. Rebuilding the Iceberg Lounge, being in love all has its perks. Edward loves that in just a few short months he will get to call Oswald Cobblepot his husband.But, what happens when tragedy strikes? Even for someone like the Penguin, Gotham can be an unforgiving place. Edward is always there to pick up the pieces. And protect his love.





	Darkest Of Marks

**Author's Note:**

> TW for hospital scene, and anxiety one Ed’s part. 
> 
> Not beta’d. All mistakes are mine.

“Edward Nygma?” The phone rang once and Ed picked it up asking for Oswald. He hadn’t talked to him in _hours_ , and was beginning to panic. 

 

“Yes?” Ed hated how shaky his voice was. 

 

_“We have you listed here as next of kin on Mr. Cobblepot’s forms. We’re calling to notify you of him being in the hospital_ ,” the nurse on the other line said.

 

Ed’s heart plummeted. “What happened?!” 

 

_“He was mugged about 3 miles from his workplace_ , _and was hurt during the attack,_ ” Ed’s head was spinning and he couldn’t breathe. “ _Mr. Nygma_?” 

 

“Yes, I’m here. I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Ed was already slipping his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. 

 

“ _Very good. We’ll see you then_ ,” Ed hung up his phone and squeezed it until he was sure it was broken. He ran out to the car in the driveway that he or Oswald never drove themselves, and turned the key over. 

 

“I’m coming, Oswald,” Ed murmured. He was so scared that he zipped in and out of traffic. He knew he ran several red lights, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Ed dared a cop to pull him over. He’d have their guts on the backseat...

 

~~~~~~~

 

When Ed got to the hospital, he was running through, crashing through all the doors, ignoring people yelling at him for doing so. He finally reached the front desk, where a woman was doing some paperwork. 

 

“Hi, I’m looking for Oswald Cobblepot,” Ed said, in a shaky voice. 

 

“Ok, take a seat,” she gestured to the open waiting area. 

 

Ed glared at her. “I don’t want to take a seat,” 

 

She looked up at him, annoyed. “It will be one minute,” she said in a clipped tone, and went back to writing on a chart.

 

Ed was silent for a few beats, and drummed his fingers on the desk. “You know that scene in Terms of Endearment, where Shirley MacLaine freaks out because they won’t give her daughter morphine for pain? She got that from me and she toned it down a little. _Now, once again_ , I am looking for my fiancé, Oswald Cobblepot?” Edward dared this woman to argue.

 

She flipped through a clipboard on the desk. “First door on your left,” 

 

“Thank you,” Ed told her, and went through the double doors beside them. 

 

He reached the door where she said Oswald would be and opened it slowly. A nurse was inside, taking Oswald’s vitals from what it looked like. Finally, Ed’s eyes landed on his partners sleeping form. Purple bruises covered the one side of his face, making his one good eye almost swollen shut. Oswald’s  arm was in a cast, and his head wrapped up. All breath seemed to gush out of Ed at once, and he rested a hand on his stomach. It felt like it would drop out of his body if he didn’t...

 

“Excuse me, you can’t be in here,” The nurse began to say. Then, her face changed into one of recognition. “Wait, are you Mr. Nygma, by any chance?”

 

“Y-“ He cleared his throat because it felt like something was lodged in it. “Yes,” 

 

“I know he looks bad, but it could have been a lot worse. He’s young and healthy, and the doctor expects him to make a full recovery,” She explained. “His right wrist is fractured, but he should be able to get it taken off in a couple of weeks. What worried the doctor most was the head injury, but after the CT scan came back normal, we knew he was out of the woods. He’s just going to have to take it easy for a few days,” 

 

“Did they find the guy who did it?” Ed asked, voice still shaky. He sat down on the chair beside Oswald’s bed, not taking his eyes off of him.

 

“We called it in when the ambulance got here. Police said they were on their way,” 

 

Ed scoffed. “Fat chance of that happening, considering who he is,” 

 

“Mr. Nygma, forgive me, but _I don’t care_ who he is, or who you are. Of course I recognized you; I don’t live under a rock. But, no one deserves this. I told the police that,” She patted his hand in what seemed to be comfort. Ed looked up at her, and she was smiling kindly. 

 

Ed was actually stunned for a moment. “Thank you,” 

 

“It’s no problem. My name is Mindy. Please let me know if you need anything,” Ed nodded once in thanks, and she exited the room. 

 

“ _Ozzie_. How did this happen to you? You can’t be like this. You’re indestructible, remember?” Ed whispered, taking the man’s hand. He rubbed his thumb across Oswald’s knuckles, trying to keep tears from falling. Every time he looked at his sleeping form, Ed’s heart clenched at the sight. 

 

_Oswald looked so small...this wasn’t right_. Ever since Ed met him all those years ago at the GCPD, this man exuded confidence, power, regality; Oswald was always larger than life, taking Ed’s breath away. It wasn’t right that he was in this bed like this. _So small..._

 

Ed didn’t know how long he sat there, but he ended up resting his head on Oswald’s bedside, wishing that he would wake up. A knock came at the door, making Ed spring up. 

 

Who was at said door, made Ed’s blood boil. 

 

“What could you _possibly_ want!?” Ed angrily whispered.

 

“This didn’t reach my desk until twenty minutes ago, Ed. Harvey saw the file from 911 dispatch, and got it to me,” Jim looked at Oswald, and grimaced. 

 

“Come here to gloat? Got what he deserved, right?” Ed snapped.

 

“You know I don’t think that, Ed. For God’s sake. We’re past that, don’t you think?” Jim shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need a description from him of the guy, so I came by to see if he was awake,” 

 

Ed was furious. He stood up and motioned for Jim to follow him. They headed out to the hallway, away from Oswald’s room and the other patients. “You could have sent some beat cop. Why did you come personally?” 

 

“You know why, Ed. They wouldn’t have done it, because of who he is. I don’t think anyone deserves this. Besides, Oswald hasn’t done really anything besides run the Lounge, right, since the reunification. You either, I might add,” Jim pointed out. 

 

“No, the club keeps us pretty busy. His accountant was a moron, so I’ve been keeping the books until we find another one—why _the hell_ am I telling you this?” Ed ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Truth was, Oswald insisted they fly under the radar since their full pardon took effect. For now.... “Look, I don’t care what it takes. Find this son of a bitch before I do. I won’t repeat myself,” Ed narrowed his eyes, saying this through gritted teeth. 

 

“This wasn’t some big time guy, Ed; this was some no name Jonny B. Muggings happen every day—“ Ed couldn’t take it. Jim’s tone, his flippant attitude; he growled lowly and grabbed him by his jacket lapels and slammed him against the wall. “What the hell—?!” 

 

“Oswald was almost killed by some common criminal. I’ll be god damned if he doesn’t see justice, just because of who he is. He fought for this godforsaken hell hole, right beside you. He deserves it, as much as anyone else. Drop this condescending attitude just because you’re the Commissioner. You forget, I was there whenever you were demoted to Arkham security guard, so don’t act all holier than thou. I couldn’t care less if you were the god damned President. _Find. This. Guy. Or I will_ ,” Ed was stronger than people gave him credit for. Jim was struggling to get away, but to no avail. “If not, I will hold you personally responsible. Then, you can explain to all your little cop friends why the GCPD building doesn’t _exist_ anymore. _Do I make myself clear_?” 

 

“Crystal. Ed, seriously, I’m not going to sleep on this. Oswald deserves justice,” Jim added, once Ed let go of him. 

 

“Oh, really? Could have fooled me,” 

 

“I didn’t mean to come off as condescending or anything like that. I just was saying it might be harder to find this guy since he doesn’t seem to run with anyone. It sounds like a one and done kinda thing,”

 

“No one is untouchable, Jimbo. Remember that,” Ed turned and headed back toward Oswald’s room, Jim on his heels. 

 

When Ed got back to Oswald’s room, he took his seat back beside him; Jim standing awkwardly by the door, not saying much at first. “They said he should fully recover,” 

 

“Wouldn’t expect any less from him, honestly. He’s one of those people who are so damned stubborn, they live to be 110 because they’re proving a point,” Jim half smiled. 

 

Ed chuckled a bit. “That’s him, alright. You know, he told me about a month ago that I was not allowed to die first. He demanded to go first because he refused to live without me,” Ed remembered that conversation well. It was when he and Oswald had a bit too much to drink and they were laying in bed, just enjoying each other’s company. Oswald was stroking his hair...

 

“Ed, look...” Jim said, pointing at Oswald. 

 

_He’s waking up_! Ed thought. “Ozzie?” Ed gripped his hand, not too tightly, as Oswald’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

 

Oswald blinked a few times, getting used to the light. “Ed?” 

 

“Oh, _thank god_ ,” Ed’s tears spilled over now, but he didn’t care. He kissed the back of Oswald’s hand. 

 

“I feel like an elephant stomped on my head,” Oswald groaned, voice rough. “God damn it, that bastard broke my arm,” Oswald said bitterly, looking down at the cast. “I gave him my wallet _and_ the extra cash on me. What the hell else did he want? A fucking pound of flesh?” 

 

“Oswald, can you remember what he looked like?” Jim piped up. 

 

“Oh, hi Jim. Kind of. He was about an inch or so taller than you, brown hair. Couldn’t really see what color eyes, so darker ones I suppose. He was wearing a black hoodie, and dirty pants. I only remember that because the man looked like a homeless person,” Oswald explained. “He had a gun, so I couldn’t even get to mine. He demanded the stuff and—knocked me out. Took my gun, too,” 

 

Ed was taking all of the description in, filing it away. It was vague, but still it was better than nothing. Ed began looking around. “Wait, where’s your coat? The one I got you last month?” 

 

“Oh _fuck me_ , he took that too?!” Oswald exclaimed, and Ed placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright, I was just wondering about that. It had fur on it; real fur, so it cost a fortune. It was custom made, too,” Ed explained to Jim, who was writing things down on a notebook. “Might want to check pawn shops,”

 

“Description?” Jim asked. 

 

“Black, with purple swirls. Black fur on the collar and the sleeves. On the cuffs, I had umbrellas embroidered on them,” Ed said. 

 

“Got it. Give me a few; I’m gonna call this into Harvey. He said he’s surprised you didn’t gut him,” Jim said to Oswald.

 

“Trust me, I would have if he didn’t have a god damned gun,” Oswald said, through gritted teeth. “I’ve been shot enough times, _thank you,”_

 

“Ok, that’s enough. You’re making him upset,” Ed scolded. Jim nodded once and went out of the room.

 

“Ed, I’m not a _child. I’m fine_. I want to go home,” 

 

“They haven’t discharged you yet. They are keeping you overnight,” Ed explained. 

 

“Well, don’t coddle me. I am _fine_ ,” Oswald seemed angry, which Ed felt guilty about. Oswald sighed, and took his hand. “I’m sorry. This whole thing makes me so angry. Me, mugged and robbed by a common, no named asshole. _Me_. It’s a bunch of bullshit,” 

 

“They’ll find him,” 

 

“Since when have you had so much faith in our cop brethren?” Oswald joked. 

 

“Since I made it clear that they will find this guy, or there will be consequences,” Ed leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Oswald’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you,” 

 

“Don’t do that. I knew you’d try to blame yourself,” Oswald rested a hand on his cheek. “There’s nothing for you to feel bad about,” Ed shook his head, and Oswald patted his chest. Ed laid down lightly on him, feeling his heartbeat, Oswald wrapping his good arm around him. It was soothing. Oswald was here and _alive_. Nothing mattered more than that. 

 

Right then and there Ed made a decision. He was going to find this man; This son of a bitch who put his hands on his Penguin. _And he would make them pay._

 

~~~~~~~

 

Two weeks later~~~

 

Ed had employed Victor Zsasz to look after Oswald, much to Oswald’s displeasure at first. But when Ed explained it would give him peace of mind, he conceded. Oswald even went as far as making sure he had extra security at the Iceberg. 

 

It also helped that Ed had put the word out in the underworld with the description of the man and Oswald’s coat. Increased chances of finding this guy...

 

“ _Nothing so far, Boss Two. He’s probably laying in a ditch somewhere_ ,” Zsasz was telling him over their phone call. 

 

“Damn it. Thanks for looking. Keep trying,” Ed instructed. 

 

“ _Absolutely. See ya_ ,” Zsasz said, and hung up. 

 

Ed threw his phone on the desk, and collapsed in the chair. He was trying to de-stress, and it wasn’t working. _Peace of mind...if only_ , Ed thought. 

 

_Buzz_. 

 

A text from Oswald. 

 

_Can you come help me? I’m having trouble getting this shirt on over this cast_. -OC

 

Ed didn’t even bother texting back, and rushed to Oswald’s and his shared bedroom from his office down the hall. “No problem, let me—“ Ed’s jaw dropped. Oswald was clearly not getting dressed; That was evident because he was stark naked under those silk sheets. “Oswald...”

 

“Yes?” Oswald was looking at Ed coyly through dark lashes. He had his face propped on his hand. 

 

“We talked about this. You shouldn’t strain yourself,” Ed couldn’t even get his voice to be as strong as it should be. His resolve was slowly crumbling. He and Oswald hadn’t done more than kiss since the incident, and every thought sent the blood that would be powering his brain right to another part of his body...

 

“I’m totally relaxed right now. See?” Oswald stretched out like a cat lazily across the bed, with his arms open. 

 

“I can see that,” Ed felt his resolve slipping even more.

 

“Would you care to join me?” Oswald smirked, as Ed stepped closer. 

 

“I’d love to...but,” Ed began, but Oswald crooked his finger, beckoning Ed to him. _Oh, fuck it_ , Ed thought. He closed the distance between them both, leaning down to kiss Oswald deeply. “You are such a tease,” 

 

“I suppose,” Oswald ran a finger down Ed’s still clothed chest. “You’ve been somewhere else for weeks now. I figured I’d bring you back, but I had to bring out the big guns,” Oswald took off the sheet covering the bottom of him, revealing...Ed almost convulsed at the sight. _Green silk boxers_.

 

“Oh dear _God_ ,” Ed grabbed Oswald’s hips, feeling the silky fabric soft between his fingers. “You’re trying to kill me,” 

 

“You like?” Oswald was currently kissing down the side of his face, down his neck; sending little sparks of electricity down his body. 

 

“I _love_ ,” Ed threaded a hand through Oswald’s hair to keep him at his neck. “Ahh,” 

 

“I missed you, Eddie. You were here, but you weren’t here. I missed you,” Oswald gently bit down, making Ed gasp. “You back with me?” 

 

“I’m right here, I promise,” Ed tried to pull him even closer, but Oswald pulled back. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes. Off,” Oswald demanded, tugging on Ed’s tie. 

 

Ed scrambled to comply, Oswald helping where he could, only having one arm. It also didn’t help that Oswald was attacking every inch of bare skin as it was exposed with his mouth. “Oz, you’re hindering more than helping,” Ed said, as he pulled off his undershirt. As he did so, Oswald kissed down his chest. 

 

“Would you like me to stop?” Oswald raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Ed growled. “That is, if you’re alright with this. I don’t want you to overdo it,”

 

“The only thing I’m going to be _overdoing_ , is you,” Oswald hooked his arm behind Ed’s neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. “Stop worrying so much,”

 

“If you say so,” Ed couldn’t help but give into his fiancé. Oswald was looking amazing, and he told him so. “I love you,” 

 

“I love you so much, Eddie,” Oswald kissed his chest again. “You take such good care of me,” A kiss on his collarbone, making Ed shudder. “I love that I can call you mine,” a kiss to his neck. “You’re mine, aren’t you?” 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ed hissed. _Oh, Oswald wasn’t playing fair_. He knew Ed loved it when he was possessive. 

 

Oswald’s hand traveled down, past his navel, but slipped just by where Ed wanted it to be, and grabbed one of his thighs. “I think I changed my mind on the...overdoing aspect,” 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Ed was panicking, but there wasn’t a need to—Oswald shut him up quickly by kissing him. When he felt Oswald’s tongue touch his own, Ed swore he was going to explode. 

 

“What I meant was, that the only view that’s better than you on your back...is you on top of me,” Oswald cupped his cock in his hand, making Ed moan loudly. 

 

“Yessss,” Ed bucked up into Oswald’s hand. 

 

“Good thing I have one working arm,” Oswald murmured into his ear, licking the shell of it. “I’m ready for you,” 

 

Ed’s eyes went wide as he looked at his fiancé. “You continue to surprise me,” he said, with a wide smile.

 

“I will never cease to do so. You’d become bored within a second,” Oswald kissed him once more, before settling on his back. Ed climbed on top of him, running his hands up and down Oswald’s legs. 

 

“Missed me that much?” Ed teased, and ran a finger over Oswald’s hole, making him squirm. 

 

“You have no idea. Please, Eddie.. _.I need you,_ ” Oswald pleaded, and how could Ed resist such a request? He reached under the side pillow for the bottle of lube that he knew would be there, popped the cap open and slicked some over his own cock first. Then, he spread some more on Oswald, just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him; this had double the good results, making him moan out Ed’s name as he did so. 

 

Ed was gentle as he pressed just the head of his cock inside Oswald, making both of them moan and gasp at the feeling. It had been a few weeks. “ _God, you feel so good_ ,” Ed made sure to still his hips until Oswald had adjusted. 

 

“You can move, my love,” Oswald told him. He wrapped his legs around Ed’s back and clung onto his shoulder with his good arm. “Make me feel you for days after,” 

Ed pulled out just a bit and slammed back inside, making Oswald shout. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” 

 

“Such a dirty mouth on you, Mr. Cobblepot. But, you’re in luck,” Ed grasped Oswald’s cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. “I like it. How much more can you sing for me?” 

 

“Ed...Eddie...fuck, _fuuuuck_ ,” Oswald was a litany of swears and moans, and it was probably the hottest thing Edward had ever seen in his life. Oswald dug his nails into the meat of Ed’s shoulder, making him hiss in the pain and pleasure of it.

 

Ed smirked as he stopped for one moment and changed angles just a bit...and slammed back inside, moaning himself. But, Oswald screamed, and that sent a thrill through Ed. “There we go. That’s more like it,” Ed always focused on his partners pleasure more than his own. He was determined as always to make Oswald come first.

 

“Don’t—stop— _please_ ,” Oswald cried out, now pulling Ed down for a kiss, which was more tongue and teeth, and Ed couldn’t get enough. 

 

“God, you’re gorgeous, Oswald. I wish you could see yourself right now,” 

 

“Eddie—close,” Oswald warned. 

 

“Yessss. Come for me, Ozzie. Give it to me,” Ed pumped his cock even faster, making Oswald come in what seemed like a manner of seconds, all while thrusting inside him. Ed gasped as he felt Oswald clench tightly around him. Come covered Ed’s hand, and Oswald’s stomach, but he couldn’t care any less as he chased his own release. 

 

Oswald dug his nails into Ed’s shoulder, leaving scratches in their wake. “Come on, I want to see you fall apart for me,” Oswald guided one of Ed’s hands to his own neck, and Ed squeezed just a little, making Oswald moan. “ _Yes, fuuuuckkkk_ ,” 

 

“Gonna come—,” was all Ed could get out, as he saw white and black spots in his vision, the pure ecstasy making him shout Oswald’s name, as he spilled inside him. He was breathing heavily as he rode out his orgasm, resting his head on Oswald’s shoulder. 

 

Oswald was combing his fingers through Ed’s now sweat doused hair, and chuckled a little. “Welcome back, my dear,” 

 

“That was incredible,” Ed breathed out, looking down at Oswald with a smile. “As usual,”

 

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Oswald kissed Ed lightly on the lips. “I do believe we deserve a bath as well? I’d say shower but it’s too hard with this thing. Thank god I get it taken off tomorrow,” 

 

Ed pulled out of Oswald gently, making the other man hiss a little. “Sorry. But, yes, a bath would be nice,” Oswald sat up and stretched, looking very happy. This made Ed happy, also. “I’ll go start it,”

 

“Thank you, love,” Oswald was putting his dressing gown on, and stood up to search for some pajamas. 

 

Ed walked into their shared bathroom, and turned the tap on for the bathtub. They had gotten a new one installed about two months ago that was about the size of a hot tub. Big enough for two...

 

“Eddie? Your phone is ringing,” Oswald called to him. 

 

“Just let it go to voicemail,” Ed called back. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone just yet. He wanted to bask in the afterglow with Oswald a little longer. Most likely it was Zsasz saying he hadn’t found the guy yet. 

 

Edward got in first, helping Oswald in so his cast didn’t get wet. Oswald rested back on Ed’s chest, both sighing in contentment. 

 

“This right here is the definition of a perfect moment,” Oswald held onto Ed’s hand under the water, and smiled. 

 

“Yes it is,” Ed agreed, holding Oswald tighter. 

 

“It makes me sad, though. To know that a moment like this doesn’t come around all the time,” 

 

Ed chuckled. “So, I’m depressing you?” 

 

“Quite frankly, yes,” Oswald joked, making Ed chuckle softly.

 

“I love you, Ozzie,” Ed pressed a kiss to his head. 

 

“You have no idea, Eddie. I’m so comfortable. I don’t want to get out,” Oswald wiggled as low as he could. 

 

“Can’t have you turning into a prune,” Ed said, while grabbing the loofa sponge to wash him. “Besides the faster we get done, the more we can snuggle...and I know you love that,”

 

“You’ve found my weakness, Mr. Nygma. A good snuggle from you, and I’m a sucker,” Oswald sighed in happiness. 

 

“Ah, so my evil plan has finally come to fruition,” 

 

“Guess so. Now you’re stuck with me,” 

 

“No one else I’d rather be stuck with,” Ed sighed with his feeling of euphoria. Oswald was right; this was a perfect moment. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Oswald had not been in Ed’s arms for long before he fell asleep. Ed smiled down at him, as he knew Oswald had been really busy with how much business the Lounge was doing. _Not that Oswald would ever admit to being exhausted..._

 

_Buzz_. 

 

_Who in the hell...?_ Ed wondered who would be texting him this late. He gently dislodged himself from his partner, so he wouldn’t wake him, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

 

It was from Zsasz. 

 

_Got him_. -Z

 

Ed’s eyes widened. _Oh my god. He found him._ Ed grinned wide and with malicious intent. He would make him pay for hurting his beloved. 

 

After getting dressed in record time, Ed drove to the meeting point where Zsasz instructed, and got out. He placed his bowler hat on his head, and walked the several paces to the warehouse. 

 

“I didn’t mean it! I’ll give it back! I swear! Just don’t kill me!” A man was screaming and pleading. _Perfect_...Ed’s wide grin turned into an almost snarl. He slowly opened the side door. 

 

“You should have thought about that when you decided to rob him, you good for nothing bottom feeder,” Ed growled as he went to stand in front of the man. Zsasz had two guns trained on him, and his nose was already bleeding. This filth was still wearing Oswald’s coat. _The one Ed got him when he proposed_...Ed saw red. “Take that off... _now_ ,” 

 

The man scrambled to do as Ed asked, and tossed it at Ed’s feet. “I don’t have the money, but I swear I’ll get it!” Then, his eyes widened in realization. “Oh—you’re the Riddler,” 

 

“ _Very good_ ,” Ed stepped right in front of him. “Avoided by all, yet not feared by the brave; however without me, they're be no one to save. Evil doers have plenty to give, and yet without me you'd struggle to live. What am I?” Ed asked, ticking down the clock in his head waiting for the man’s answer. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” the man’s eyes darted all around in fear. 

 

“As a rule, I usually don’t like to give clues. But, for you I’ll make an exception,” Ed smacked him across the face with the back of his hand as hard as he could, making him cry out. “How about this?!” He balled up his fist and punched him in the mouth. “Or this!” He kicked him out of the chair Zsasz had sat him in. “Give up yet?”

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” _This cowardly piece of garbage,_ Ed thought. 

 

“ _Pain_ ,” Ed growled, stomping on the man’s outstretched hand, breaking his fingers. The man screamed and howled in pain, cradling his hand to his chest. “You are a _coward_. You’d never go toe to toe with someone like The Penguin, unless you had the jump on him. Would you!?” 

 

“I didn’t know it was him until it was too late! He woulda just turned me into the cops!” He cried.

 

“Ah, now there’s an idea...” Ed tapped his fingers on his chin. 

 

“Boss Two. Ya sure you don’t want to deal with this piece of trash yourself? I mean...he’s right here...” Zsasz pointed out. 

 

“No. Not because I don’t want to, you see...but because I’d much rather see him get slowly eaten alive by my fiancé’s friends in Blackgate,” Ed laughed darkly as realization struck Zsasz, who grinned evilly. 

 

“F-fiancé?” The man stuttered. 

 

“The Penguin is to be my husband. That in and of itself was your _biggest_ mistake,” Ed got right in his face, making the man jump. _“Touching what is mine_ ,” 

 

~~~~~~

 

The GCPD wasn’t too busy on this Saturday night, much to Ed’s surprise. However, Oswald had run a tight ship in the Underworld, ever since the reunification. No gangs would dare cross him...

 

Ed rang the front desk bell. “Ding ding! Avon calling! Get me Commissioner Gordon!” He hollered out. 

 

“What do you want, Nygma?” Harvey Bullock asked. 

 

“Oh, just letting you know I did your jobs _for you,_ ” Ed disappeared behind a corner and dragged the man who had robbed Oswald, bleeding and unconscious, back to the waiting officers. Jim decided to make his presence known. “This is the man that robbed and hurt Oswald,”

 

“How...?” Jim began asking, but thought better of it. “You know what? I don’t want to know,” 

 

Ed threw the man on the floor...hard. “I want him locked up,” 

 

“I’m going to need a confession...” 

 

Ed grinned. He pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, and played back the last few minutes of it. The man, all the while screaming and crying in pain, confessed to robbing Oswald a few miles from the Lounge. “You’re welcome,” Ed tossed the recorder at Jim, who caught it. He smirked at all the cops whose jaws were all on the floor as he took a bow, and sauntered out of the GCPD...

 

...And a sleek, black car was waiting for him. _Oh, shit,_ Ed thought. 

 

The door opened, just waiting for him to get in. “Edward,” Oswald’s voice was clipped. Ed got inside the car slowly, taking his hat off when he was seated. “I wake up to find you gone. No call, no note. Nothing. _I was worried sick,”_

 

“I—“

 

“Then, I get a text from Zsasz saying get to the GCPD,” Oswald continued, looking right at Ed now. One eye an ice blue (that Ed made himself), and one an icy green. Both with a dangerous look in them... “I thought the worst,” 

 

“Oswald, I—“

 

“As I was almost inside, I saw you dragging a man, who was bleeding and knocked out, to the steps behind the building. I went back to the car and called Zsasz, and he filled me in on everything,” Oswald’s look softened, much to Ed’s surprise. “You...beat the hell out of this man...for me?” 

 

“You said to fly under the radar, so I couldn’t kill him. But, he had to pay for what he did to you,” Ed explained. 

 

“Oh, Ed... _you’re amazing_ ,” Oswald gushed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“You’re not angry?” 

 

“About _what_ you did, no. But, _how_ you did it, yes. You took off without telling me; ever since all of this happened, I have to make sure you’re alright, too. You think you’re the only one who worries?” Oswald half smiled at him. “However, you being so protective is actually kind of hot,”

 

“Wait...really?” Ed was blown away by this confession. 

 

“Oh, yes. It shows just how much you care for me, that you were willing to even work with the police, who are dumb as a box of rocks, just to make sure I’m safe,” Oswald pulled him in for a kiss by his tie. “I saw the aftermath of you roughing him up. Must have been some beating he took,” 

 

“Zsasz had to pull me off, so I wouldn’t be taking a pulp to the cops. I wanted to spill his blood for touching you at all,” Ed didn’t have time to react before Oswald tackled him, climbing in his lap, kissing him all over his face, lips and neck. Ed could barely catch up, but held onto Oswald, kissing him back like his life depended on it.

 

“I love you so much,” Oswald breathed out. “Just you wait til I get this thing off,” Oswald shook the arm with the offensive cast. “Then the fun really begins,”

 

 

~~~~~~~A few weeks later~~~~~~

 

“Hey there,” Ed said, with a smile. He had knocked on Oswald’s office door at the Lounge and was invited in. He held a large, white box in his hand, with a purple bow. 

 

“Wow. What’s the occasion?” Oswald took the box from Ed when he handed it to him. 

 

“Who says I need an occasion to spoil my fiancé?” Ed smiled as he sat across from him. 

 

“You finally did it. You brought me the head of Alfredo Garcia,” Oswald joked. 

 

“Just open it, Oz,” Ed laughed, shaking his head. He was really excited about this. He’d been planning it for about two weeks now, when he put the custom order in. 

 

Oswald unwrapped the box, and pulled the tissue paper away. He gasped as he pulled out his gift. “Oh, Eddie. It’s beautiful. I told you, I would replace it,” Oswald cradled his brand new coat, similar to his old one that was ruined by that filth. 

 

“This one has an accessory,” Ed smirked. _This he made himself, and was quite proud of_... “Look in the box,”

 

Oswald looked inside again, pulling out an umbrella, complete with a penguin on the handle. “It’s beautiful, Ed. What are these buttons for?” 

 

Ed walked over to him, and began explaining. “You press this one? Knockout gas. This one, a knife comes out of the end. This one, is a signal that goes directly to my phone, if you ever need me and we’re apart. So, we always know where the other is, no matter what,” 

 

Oswald was teary eyed, but smiling. “You made this for me?” 

 

“Let me protect you, even if I’m not with you. Oh, look on the sleeves of the coat,” Ed lifted it up to show him. Beside the embroidered umbrellas, laid one green question mark on each cuff beside them. “So I’m always with you,” 

 

“You’re such a sap,” Oswald chuckled and stood up to meet Ed. “I love it. I love you. This is amazing,” Oswald pulled him down for a gentle kiss, Ed feeling like he could fly. 

 

“I’m your sap,” Ed pecked him once more on the lips. 

 

_Knock knock_. 

 

“Interruptions,” Oswald said, bitterly. “Yes?” 

 

“It’s Jim. Can I come in?” 

 

Ed stood up and straightened his clothes, while Oswald stashed the umbrella (weapon) under his desk. “Come in,” 

 

Jim came through the door, and nodded to Ed in greeting. “Just thought I’d let you know, Raymond Billings was killed in Blackgate this morning,” 

 

_Oswald’s attacker_ , Ed thought. Oswald looked at his nails, bored. “I didn’t have anything to do with it. However, I have _many_ friends who are still loyal that are locked up there, so when they heard I was hurt,” Oswald tsked. “They didn’t take too kindly to the news,” 

 

“I wonder how the news reached them,” Jim raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m sure they can read a newspaper, Jim,” Ed pointed out. 

 

Jim sighed, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do. “Glad to see you’re doing better. See you,” and he left the way he came. 

 

“You know? I love the smell of a defeated Jim Gordon in the morning,” Ed joked. 

 

Oswald laughed with him. “Too true, Eddie dear. Too true,” 

**Author's Note:**

> And everyone gets a hug and cookies!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💚💜


End file.
